Enkar Sirsy
Enkar Sirsy was a female Bajoran born in the late 2340s. She was approximately 160cm tall, with long, straight red hair, and was left-handed. Biography In the year 2369, when the Cardassian Union's Occupation of Bajor ended, Enkar began her employment with the Bajoran Provisional Government. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) In 2376, Enkar served as assistant to Shakaar Edon in his position as First Minister of the Republic of Bajor. She also led the coordination of efforts to return the Europani refugees from Bajor back to Europa Nova after the Starfleet Corps of Engineers purged their planet of theta radiation. ( }}) A little later that year, Sirsy, along with Ensign Beyer, organised a diplomatic reception on Deep Space 9 to receive the Cardassian ambassador, Natima Lang, and her staff. Colonel Kira Nerys thought the two young women had outdone themselves with their attention to detail. ( ) After the assassination of Shakaar later in 2376, Enkar withdrew from public service. ( ) After a period away from government service, Enkar returned and joined the new First Minister, Asarem Wadeen's, staff. She continued to serve as an assistant, then as an aide. As time went on, she became an analyst and speechwriter, as well as a confidant to Asarem. Eventually she held the position of advisor to the First Minister. During the 2382 First Ministerial election, Enkar served as campaign director. After Asarem Wadeen had won her second term as First Minister, she appointed Enkar as her chief of staff. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) In September 2383, Enkar was with First Minister Asarem and the ministers of defense and transportation when they officially offered the use of the Wyntara Mas Control Center to Captain Ro Laren and Starfleet following the destruction of Deep Space 9. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) :Asarem introduced Enkar to Ro as her aide so, unless it was an error or affectionate term, Enkar had yet to be appointed as chief of staff. In August 2385, Enkar Sirsy was framed for the assassination of Federation President Nanietta Bacco. The actual assailant shot the gun while forcing Enkar to hold it, ensuring that traces of the explosive from the projectile weapon would be found on her skin. As she was thought to be the primary suspect, Enkar was brought to the stockade complex of , where she was interrogated. She maintained that she remembered nothing about the event, but was nevertheless kept in a cell awaiting trial. As she waited in the cell, she began to convulse and experience a burning to her neck, which was to revealed to be caused via a Tzenkethi device hidden on her neck. After an examination, it was discovered the device was a transporter inhibitor and had caused unconsciousness, thus leaving Enkar at the scene of the crime. As a possible self destruct mechanism, it attempted to burn up but ended up poisoning her. At the time, Doctor Julian Bashir was unsure if she'd survive. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) Appearances * * }} * * * * |Raise the Dawn}} * |Revelation and Dust}} Category:Bajorans Category:2340s births Category:Government officials